dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable content (Origins)
BioWare announced that it has planned out two years worth of downloadable content that will range from small items like rings and amulets, short adventures like the Warden's Keep, all the way to full expansion packs with dozens of hours of new game play. Some downloadable content can be purchased within the game with BioWare points, Microsoft points or through the Playstation Store; others are promotional and can no longer be obtained. DLC Items & The Awakening None of Dragon Age: Origins DLC can be accessed in Dragon Age: Awakening and all items from these DLC will not be imported with the character into The Awakening except for items obtained from Return to Ostagar. DLC obtainable spells will also import with the character, giving that imported character slight advantage over the newly started Orlesian Grey Warden. Addons These addons unlock new areas to discover, such as the Soldier's Peak or new characters and their backstories such as Shale. They can still be obtained - either by buying a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins or through the in-game interface with BioWare points, Microsoft points or through the Playstation Store. Promotional These promotional downloadable contents can still be obtained - either by uploading your character with Dragon Age: Origins Character Creator, playing Dragon Age Journeys, or simply buying a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins. Each of these DLCs unlock a powerful in-game item that are useful throughout the game. Others like the Collector's Edition unlock multiple items. Exclusive These DLCs were originally available under limited circumstances as an incentive for purchasing particular editions of the game or from a particular retailer. Unless noted, they are also available to other players via manual installation. Manually Installing Downloadable Content There are a few in-game bugs that restrict a player from downloading his or her content. These instructions are meant to help PC players manually install their authorized DLC. Downloadable content can be manually installed in the PC version of Dragon Age: Origins. However, some downloadable content, such as Warden's Keep, requires authorization. As such, they cannot be enabled in-game until they have been authorized - either by entering a promotional code or by purchasing the content. To install downloadable content manually follow these instructions: # Download the DAZIP file. # Locate daupdater.exe in your game folder. For example, Steam users will find the the file at: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\dragon age origins\bin_ship\. Otherwise, the default location is at C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age\bin_ship. # Run daupdater.exe # Click Load DAZIPs and browse to the location where you downloaded your DLC .dazip file. # Install it. # Run Dragon Age: Origins and check your DLC Location of Downloadable Contents * DAO_PRC_CP_1 - Return To Ostagar (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_CP_2 - The Stone Prisoner (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_NRX_1 - Warden's Keep (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_1 - Memory Band (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_2 - Feral Wolf Charm (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_3 - Guildmaster's Belt (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_4 - Band of Fire (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_5 - Dalish Promise Ring (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_C2 - CE Bergen's Honor, Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes, Final Reason (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_EDG - The Edge * DAO_PRC_PROMO_EMB - Embri's Many Pockets * DAO_PRC_PROMO_HOD - Helm of the Deep * DAO_PRC_PROMO_LKS - The Lucky Stone * DAO_PRC_PROMO_LNP - The Lion's Paw * DAO_PRC_PROMO_ME - Blood Dragon Armor (Requires Authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_VGL - Mark of Vigilance * DAO_PRC_PROMO_WAR - Amulet of the War Mage * DAO_PRC_PROMO_WKD - The Wicked Oath * DAO_PRC_PROMO_BTK - Bulwark of the True King (for Origins) * DAO_EP1_PROMO_BTK - Bulwark of the True King (for Awakening) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_PAN - Pearl of the Anointed (for Origins) * DAO_EP1_PROMO_PAN - Pearl of the Anointed (for Awakening) Be aware that a majority of the DLC requires an active internet connection and also requires you to be logged into your Bioware/EA Online account that you used to purchase or redeem the content. Otherwise you will get Unauthorized info in the Installed Content. The DLC Stone Prisoner, Warden's Keep and Return to Ostagar required the correspondent Offer file to work and the installation procedure is the same as the normal DLC. * DAO_PRC_OCP_1 - Offer file for Return To Ostagar * DAO_PRC_OCP_2 - Offer file for The Stone Prisoner * DAO_PRC_ONRX_1 - Offer file for Warden's Keep Resources Downloadable Contents Modules Dragon Age:Origins Addons Wikipedia - Dragon Age:Origins DLC References Category:Gameplay Category:Downloadable Content